


Perfect

by nasiragron



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first date was surprisingly awkward, considering the two of them had been friends for years, because they were both determined to make it the perfect date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdelisee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelisee/gifts).



> for caro <3

Their first date was surprisingly awkward, considering the two of them had been friends for years, because they were both determined to make it the perfect date.

It started with Courfeyrac picking Jehan up at his apartment and stopping himself from kissing his cheek like he usually did. Jehan tried not to think about it as he put his hands in his pockets, biting his lip nervously. Both of them were frowning when they got into the car, not exactly sure how to proceed.

The drive was strangely silent, apart from a little small talk. Neither Jehan nor Courfeyrac knew what to talk about, even though they'd never had trouble with this before.

"So are-"

"Do you know-"

They both chuckled weakly. Courfeyrac rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't think it'd be this..."

"Awkward? Yeah, me neither."

After arriving at the restaurant - one they chose that was a common first date place, not because that was the place they really wanted to go - they stood outside for a minute, just staring at each other.

Jehan then realized that they were both trying too hard. "Courf?"

His friend - his date - smiled and replied, "Yes?"

"Well um, I like you a lot, and I know now that you like me too, but does that mean we have to change how we act with each other? I mean, we could just be ourselves around each other, like we always are? Except in addition to being friends, we're also dating?"

Courfeyrac nodded. "Does that mean we can go back to my place and marathon some Whose Line?"

Jehan smiled. "That sounds perfect."

The awkwardness dissipated immediately as Courfeyrac leaned over and kissed Jehan's cheek and took his hand.

On their way to Courfeyrac's place, the couple belted out songs along with the radio, not caring how awful it sounded or who heard. They were glad things had returned to normal.

Except once they reached their destination, Jehan leaned over and kissed Courfeyrac for the first time (and wow he knew he'd be doing that a lot more in the future).

They barely made it into the apartment without injury - it's hard to watch where you're going when you're kissing someone as wonderful as Courfeyrac - and they almost missed what else was going on in the apartment (or who else was making out inside).

Giggling, Courfeyrac squeezed Jehan's hand and sang out, "Oh Enjolras, I'm home!"

The blond quickly disentangled himself from the man he was kissing, his cheeks turning a faint pink. "I didn't realize you'd be home this early."

"Evidently."

"Hi Grantaire!" Jehan waved. "Want to join us for a Whose Line marathon."

Grantaire ran a hand through his hair and grinned. "Fuck yeah."

Enjolras shook his head exasperatedly, annoyed he and his boyfriend were interrupted, but a few minutes into the first episode, he relaxed, and the four of them spent the whole night talking and watching their favorite episodes.

Though the night didn't go as planned, in the end, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
